


Imagination

by itsatreklife



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, And a teaspoon of mutual pining, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jadzia and Kira show each other a good time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatreklife/pseuds/itsatreklife
Summary: Jadzia and Kira hit the holosuite for some relaxation and a bit of fun.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from 2016 that languished in my Google Drive folder until thesadchicken persuaded me to publish it. Many thanks to them again for convincing me! This is loosely based off the spa scene between Jadzia and Kira from The Way of the Warrior.

Kira and Dax had been using Quark’s holosuites for their Hoobishan Baths program for a while now. They usually visited it once a week. More if they had been on a tough mission. Well, Jadzia and Kira had just spent two weeks away from Deep Space Nine in the Gamma Quadrant. They both could agree it had been their toughest mission yet. They had been sent on the mission to help make new star maps for Starfleet and Federation databases and they were only supposed to be gone for three days. On their way back their shuttle suffered a severe power failure and they were forced to land on a nearby uninhabited planet. They both were okay after the landing, but with the limited tools they had on the runabout, it took them a while to get anything to work properly. The planet they were stuck on was mostly swampland and one couldn’t walk two feet without worrying about falling into the water. Not to mention the lovely critters there that Dax was not too fond of. 

After a few days of being stuck, however, tensions began to run high.With both Kira and Dax both struggling to fix the runabout with their limited supplies and mostly failing, fingers started pointing and before anyone knew it, a verbal joust had turned into a fist fight that sent both of them into the swamp water and mud. After that they finally fixed the Rio Grande and the rest of the journey home was spent in silence and even for a couple of days afterwards back on the station. Dax obviously didn’t just want to give up on her friendship with Kira, so she finally invited her to the holo-spa. Kira reluctantly agreed.

The next day they were off and both showed up outside the holosuite’s door. They stared at each other barely making eye contact. “Hey, Nerys,” Dax almost muttered. “Hello, Jadzia,” said Kira, tensely. Dax hit the button to open the door and gestured for Kira to go inside. Kira nodded and did so. Jadzia was right behind. They both went to changing rooms and got into their bathing suits. They both chose to wear their usual two pieces. They both came out into the main sitting area and stared at each other once again. Kira sat down on one of the benches and crossed her arms. Jadzia frowned and sat down next to her, but Kira scooted away. “Nerys…” Dax started, but Kira immediately cut her off. “What, Jadzia?” Dax frowned even more. Kira was pretty upset and she had every right to be. “I’m… sorry for what happened on the planet. I know you were trying your best to fix some of the things and I let my fatigue and anger get the best of me.” Kira sighed heavily and looked down so she could think. She turned back towards Jadzia and stared heavily at her. Dax thought Nerys might have shot laser beams from her eyes if she had the ability to. Kira got up and paced around, still thinking before coming back to sit down. “I’m sorry as well, Jadzia. I let my anger get to me too. You were also doing your best.” Jadzia started to feel a little relieved. “I guess we both weren’t huge fans of that swamp,” said Kira. They both laughed at that.

They both felt better now, especially since the forgiving was easy. They both cared about one another too much to continue their respective grudges. Jadzia was especially glad. She enjoyed coming to this spa with Nerys. She had begun to really find her attractive and she hoped Kira might feel the same. She thought Kira was beautiful and couldn’t help but stare at her at times. She also couldn’t deny that Nerys had one amazing body. 

Kira smiled at Dax after the apologies had been exchanged. She was glad there were no hard feelings left over between them. She really valued her friendship with Jadzia. She had begun to get some weird feelings for Dax. Every time she entered the same room, her heart sped up and she could feel her stomach tighten along with breathing quickly. She thought she might have a crush on Jadzia, but she wasn’t sure if her feelings would be reciprocated by Dax. So she kept quiet and suffered in silence. She really hoped Jadzia felt the same way, but there was no sure way to tell.

Kira had almost forgotten that Jadzia was right there when she came back to reality. Luckily, Dax hadn’t really said anything. She was trying to figure out what they should do first today. She finally snapped her fingers. “Hey, how about we get massages first?” she asked. “That sounds good to me,” Kira said as she smiled. “Great!” replied Jadzia. “Oh, I also know how much you love exercise, but I think your current routine lacks imagination and I was wondering if you’d like to try the one I came up with for you?” she asked. “Uh… sure!” said Kira. Kira got up and Dax led the way. _A routine with more imagination?_ Dax was in front smiling to herself.

Kira returned to the changing rooms to switch over to a towel, while Jadzia decided to just change at the massaging tables and wait for Nerys to catch up. When she returned they both got onto a table on their front sides and relaxed as the hologram spa workers got to work. Kira moaned lightly as her shoulders were worked. She tended to tense up a lot sometimes and it always pooled in her shoulders. She thought she really needed this today. Most of the time on the massage tables was spent in silence as both ladies let the tension and stress of the past two weeks bleed away.

Once they both felt satisfied with their massages, Dax recommended they hit the sauna next. Nerys thought it sounded really nice. She went back to put her bathing suit back on while Dax just kept the towel wrapped around her. Kira knew you were generally supposed to just wear a towel in saunas, but she was rather shy about her body. She was only just now getting comfortable with Jadzia seeing her in a bathing suit. They got to the sauna door and Jadzia looked at the setting panels and listed the selections for Kira. Once they both agreed on one, they were ready to go in. Or at least that’s what Kira thought. She looked over at Jadzia who appeared to be lost in thought. “Is something wrong?” asked Nerys. Jadzia shook her head, “No, no. I was just thinking about trying something new today.” she replied. “What is it?” Kira asked curiously. Jadzia looked over at Kira with a devilish smile on her face. “I thought I’d go commando today,” she said in a sultry voice. Then she dropped her towel on the floor revealing her naked body. Nerys thought her heart skipped a beat and could feel her face burning as she blushed. _Holy_ **_shit_ ** ! “O-okay!” was all Kira could croak out. “You don’t mind do you?” asked Dax. Kira shook her head while trying to make it look like she wasn’t staring too much. “N-no, it’s fine!” she said, trying to not trip over her words. Jadzia smiled, “Great!” They entered and sat down, but Kira stayed a little ways away from Jadzia. She was incredibly nervous about seeing Dax’s beautiful body. She kept peeking over at her and remembered how satisfied she was to know that those spots _did_ go all the way down. 

Jadzia was quietly enjoying herself when she opened her eyes and noticed that Kira looked like she was about to come apart at the seams. “You’re allowed to look if you want. I’m not ashamed of my body. Haven’t been since my third host. Or I can put my towel back on if you want?” Kira shook her head no. “It’s fine, Jadzia. You just… have a hell of a body!” Jadzia blushed. “Thanks, Nerys. That means a lot to me.” Kira smiled. “You know, you don’t have a bad body yourself. You should try out stripping down.” Kira blushed and looked down. “I don’t know, Jadzia. I’m not a huge fan of being seen naked.” Jadzia slid over and grabbed Kira’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to, I completely understand,” she said. Kira looked back at Dax and thought about it for a long time. “No, you know what? I will try it. It’s my body after all!” she replied. Jadzia grinned, “That’s the spirit!” Kira stood up from the bench and slowly pulled off her suit and tossed it into the corner. She turned around for Jadzia and it was her turn to be in awe. In the dim haze of the sauna, Nerys looked like a pixie out of some sort of dream and Dax could feel her face turning flush. Kira sat back down feeling like she was more free. They talked a while longer until Dax made the suggestion of trying out that more imaginative exercise routine. Kira nodded and went to grab her suit. Dax called from behind her, “I don’t believe you’ll be needing that!” Kira looked up and smiled, beginning to understand what this new routine was about.

Jadzia grabbed Nerys by the hand and led her out of the sauna and back to the sitting area. Besides the benches, there was a black leather couch there. Dax had Kira sit down on it and she straddled her lap. Kira began to smile and giggle. Jadzia leaned down and began to kiss her on the lips. As they got more into it, they started letting their tongues explore each other’s mouths. Dax rubbed her hands continuously along Nerys’ shoulders as she moved her head down and began to lick her neck. Kira moaned slightly to indicate she liked that. Jadzia moved up and licked around the edge of Kira’s ear before gently biting on it. Kira especially seemed to enjoy that. Slowly, Dax started to make her way down. Starting at the collar bone, Jadzia lightly flipped her tongue along Kira’s skin and moved down until she reached her breasts. There, she grabbed both of Kira’s nipples and began to play with them as they became hard from arousal. After flipping them for a while, Dax took her sweet time sucking on each one. All the while Kira moaned and rubbed Jadzia’s neck. 

After having enough of that, Nerys quietly asked Jadzia to keep going down. Dax looked up and smiled, happy to grant the request. As before, she lapped Kira’s skin as she made her way down and Kira bit her lip with anticipation. When Jadzia arrived at her sex, she closed her eyes waiting for what Jadzia had planned. Dax, slowly traced around Kira’s opening with her thumb and fingers. Kira’s breathing quickened and she lightly moaned. Jadzia moved on to rubbing her clit with her thumb and her moaning grew louder. She began to squirm, urging Jadzia to not be shy about it. Taking the hint, Jadzia entered two of her fingers into Nerys’ sex and from a slow start began thrusting them. “Oh, yes,” Kira whispered. Slowly and surely, Dax started thrusting faster and harder as Kira moaned more loudly. Kira couldn’t take it anymore as she reached climax and convulsed as Jadzia slowly brought her fingers to a stop. Dax pulled out her fingers and sucked on them before moving on. This time she leaned in and began to flip her tongue along Nerys’ clit. Kira whispered once again, “Oh Jadzia, yes!” Dax alternated between licking her clit and thrusting her tongue inside of Kira. Eventually she settled on licking Kira’s clit and she entered her two fingers back into her sex, searching for her sweet spot. Once Dax found it she rubbed her fingers against it and kept licking. Nerys quickly approached climax again, bucking her hips as she rode out each wave of intense pleasure. Jadzia got up and sat down next to Kira and kissed her lips. Nerys slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jadzia with a smile on her face. “That was amazing,” said Kira as she sat up. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” replied Jadzia. “But do you really think I lack imagination?” Kira asked. Jadzia laughed and kissed Nerys’ cheek. “Maybe a little,” she said trying to not sound mean. Kira squinted at Dax and smiled. “I think I’ll change your mind about that,” she said.

Kira grabbed Jadzia by the arm and led her into the shower area. She went around and turned on all the shower heads and when it had gotten steamy enough to her liking, she grabbed Dax and pushed her up against one of the walls. Jadzia smiled, “Now this is what I’m talking about.” Nerys grabbed Jadzia’s face and kissed her, letting her tongue wander around her mouth. She rubbed her own body against Dax’s and she moaned in response. Kira brought up her hands and ran them gently along Jadzia’s spots and she moaned even more, discovering that the skin where her spots were was sensitive. Nerys then moved her hands around to Dax’s back and ran them slowly all the way down before finally grabbing her ass and squeezing it as she pushed Jadzia against her. Jadzia was nothing but smiles as she enjoyed what Kira was doing. Kira started to nibble on Dax’s neck and she began to moan. Just as Jadzia had done to her, Nerys lapped her tongue along Dax’s skin as she made her way down. All the while she had moved one of her hands to Jadzia’s sex and could feel the heat as she rubbed it. 

Kira reached Jadzia’s breasts and brought both hands up to gently pull and twist her nipples. As she did this, she licked Jadzia’s neck and every so often moved up to nibble on her ear or kiss her spots. Nerys did this for quite a while before Jadzia finally asked for her to keep moving. Nerys nodded in compliance and got onto her knees. She looked back up and smiled as Dax spread her legs. Kira entered two of her fingers into Jadzia and searched for her sweet spot. When she found it she rubbed it slowly, teasing Jadzia as she also rubbed and kissed her inner thighs. Dax began to beg for Nerys to rub more. Nerys did as she began to rub the spot faster and more firmly. She kept kissing and rubbing her thighs as she did this and she began to reach orgasm. When she arrived at it, she leaned her head back against the shower wall and moaned loudly as the pleasure flowed through her whole body. 

She started to relax but quickly found out that Kira wasn’t going to let that happen. Almost immediately, Kira moved up and began licking Dax’s clit. Jadzia audibly gasped with surprise. Nerys grabbed Jadzia’s ass, alternating between rubbing and squeezing it. She also alternated between thrusting her tongue into Dax’s sex and flicking her tongue along her clit. Jadzia’s eyes rolled back as she reached climax again, almost screaming this time. “Oh god, Nerys!” She slowly relaxed, wondering if Kira was going to give her a break this time. She did. Nerys sat back on her heels, licking her lips as she smiled up at Jadzia. “Think I’m unimaginative now?” she asked as she giggled. “Hmm… I don’t know,” replied Dax while laughing back. “Oh, I’ll prove it to you.” said Nerys. “Computer, replicate an object, phallic in shape. Make it about 0.15 meters in length, dark red and coat it in an appropriate amount of lubrication.” A second passed before there was a buzzing and a glow appeared behind the two of them on one of the shower benches. After a couple of seconds the requested object appeared.

Kira leaned backwards and grabbed it. She stood up and showed it to Dax. Jadzia’s eyes widened and she smiled. “Maybe I was wrong about you!” she said, giggling. Nerys leaned in and began licking Jadzia’s neck as she took the object and slowly moved it into Dax’s sex. She moaned slightly as it entered. Kira alternated between kissing Jadzia and licking her neck and ear as she began to thrust the object. She started slowly and began gradually speeding up. Jadzia moaned louder and breathed quicker the faster Nerys moved. Eventually Nerys was thrusting it as fast as she could and Jadzia lost control as she climaxed, bucking her hips against Nerys and moaning into her mouth as they kissed. 

Kira set the object aside before kissing Jadzia some more. “That was pretty amazing, Nerys,” said Jadzia through heavy breaths. “I agree,” she replied while smiling. They spent the rest of their time in the shower area standing under a running shower head, kissing and admiring each other’s beauty. Eventually, they got out, dried off and got dressed. As they were getting ready to leave, they looked at each other and smiled. They agreed that they’d have to try this new exercise regimen a lot. 


End file.
